ExB AIM
by FindMeAVamp
Summary: Bella and Edward's class got assigned a secret pen pal. This is my opinion on how that little project could have turned out for our favorite couple. I got requests to continue so...here is the next chapter! hope you enjoy! review!
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Bella's class got assigned secret pen pals. This is one way I think that little project could have turned out for our favorite couple.

**SpeedDemon100: **Hi

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Hey

**SpeedDemon100: **Let's start with the basics

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Basics?

**SpeedDemon100: **On getting to know each other

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Okay

**SpeedDemon100: **R u a boy or girl

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Girl…What about you???

**SpeedDemon100: **Boy…in a relationship?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Yelp, I have the most fabulous boyfriend anyone could ever ask for…what 'bout u

**SpeedDemon100: **Yes, I have the most magnificent, gorgeous, wonderful girlfriend in the entire world

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Well then I guess we're two pretty lucky people aren't we…lol

**SpeedDemon100: **I guess we are…lol

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **What's your fav movie

**SpeedDemon100: **Dracula

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Horror huh?

**SpeedDemon100: **I just got a think for vampires lol

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I know how ya feel…lol

**SpeedDemon100: **What's your fav movie

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Romeo and Juliet

**SpeedDemon100: **Really?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Yelp

**SpeedDemon100: **If that's your fav movie, what's your fav book

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Um…probably Pride & Prejudice…u?

**SpeedDemon100: **I can't pick just one

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Well…what's your fav kind of music

**SpeedDemon100: **Um…50s I think

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Really? My boyfriend likes that kind of music too. He turned me onto it. So my fav is 50s and then I like Linkin park and Debussy

**SpeedDemon100: **You know Debussy?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Haha…that's what my boyfriend said when he found out I liked it, but yes I know Debussy

**SpeedDemon100: **My girlfriend knows it too. I was surprised when I found out also; it's one of my favorites too

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **What's your fav color???

**SpeedDemon100: **Brown

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Me too!!

**SpeedDemon100: **Why do you like brown?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **It's warm. Everything that's supposed to be brown isn't here. Like tree trunks, dirt, rocks. It's all covered with squishy green stuff. Why do you like brown???

**SpeedDemon100: **Because my girlfriend thinks it's warm

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I think I know who you are…can you play the piano

**SpeedDemon100: **Yes

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **EDWARD!!!!!!!!! It's Bella

**SpeedDemon100: **BELLA!?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I'm tellin' ya…it's fate lol

**SpeedDemon100: **I guess so…lol

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **So…do you really think that I'm the most magnificent, gorgeous, wonderful girlfriend in the entire world?

**SpeedDemon100: **Of course, and do you really think that I'm the most fabulous boyfriend anyone could ever ask for?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I really do

**SpeedDemon100: **I love you Bella

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I love you too Edward


	2. Chapter 2

**BearFighter: **Hey Bella!!!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **who is this?!

**BearFighter: **Now Bella…I'm hurt…it's only you're most favorite boyfriend's brother…Emmett!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Oh! Hey Emmett!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **How did you get my screen name?

**BearFighter: **Um…um…I may have hacked onto…um…Eddie's…um…computer? shifty eyes

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **You hacked onto Edward's computer!?...wait…Eddie?

**BearFighter: **Hehe yeah, Eddie hates it when I call him that, but it's so much FUN!!!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Eddie! Lol giggles uncontrollably

**BearFighter: **But if he hears you saying it he'll attack you in a heart beat, believe me, I know from experience.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Hmmm…I wonder…do you think he would…I don't know…bite me?

**BearFighter: **Ha! Eddie? Bite you? He would rather make out with a frog than change you!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Make out with a frog? looks at you wondering if vampires can go crazy

**BearFighter: **Yeah…um…that's a long story tries to brush of story

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Start explaining mister points finger

**BearFighter: **Well…you see…one day Eddie, Jazzie, and I were out hunting. We were taking a break and got a little bored so we decided to play a quick game of truth or dare. And Edward being Edward picked dare. And then Jasper told him to make out with a frog.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **AND DID HE DO IT!!!! please say no, please say no

**BearFighter: **Sadly he didn't. He was too big of a chicken to kiss a frog. He said something about it being unsanitary or something, I mean, I've made out with a toad, what's the difference? But whatever, we made sure he regretted it, though. Edward had to do whatever we said for a week. Muahahaha grins evilly

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **And what did you make him do? panicky face

**BearFighter: **Let's just say that was the week Edward learned a little lesson called humility. smiles in remembrance

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Man…I wish I could have seen that. sighs wistfully

**BearFighter: **Oh you can. You didn't honestly thing that we wouldn't record it so we could tease him about it for all eternity, did you?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Of course not. And when can I see said video.

**BearFighter: **Come over the next time Edward's out hunting.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **It's a date.

**BearFighter: **So…Bella…is Edward has big of a prude with you as he is with frogs?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Emmett!!! Are you seriously comparing me to a frog!? glares

**BearFighter: **No, no, of course not. I was simply wondering…oh…I don't know…if ya'll have done the deed or not. winks suggestively

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I hardly see how that is any of your business! crosses arms

**BearFighter: **Well then if you don't want to tell me then…I guess you don't have to see the video. shrugs walking away

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **WHAT!! NO!! calls back

**BearFighter: **So you're going to dish?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **There is nothing to dish. I'm a human, with very yummy smelling blood, Edward and I can't _do_ anything. You should know that. sighs heavily

**BearFighter: **Not even a little make out session.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Nope

**BearFighter: **Damn, that boy's got some good will power. shakes head not knowing if he should be proud or wonder about his sexuality

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Tell me about it sulks with a pouty face

**BearFighter: **Would ya'll if you could?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Emmett!!!! Can't you talk about anything besides frogs and SEX!!!!

**BearFighter: **What else is there?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Emmett!!!!

**BearFighter: **Fine, fine…then what do you want to talk about?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **How in the world did you manage to hack onto Edward's computer? stares incredulously

**BearFighter: **I'm insulted that you don't think me gifted and intellectual enough to accomplish such a feat. hurt expression

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Yeah, uh huh, right. Seriously, did Jasper do it for you?

**BearFighter: **hides face in shame Yes! Alright?! Yes! I had to get Jasper to do it!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Lmao

**BearFighter: **It's not funny!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Yes…it really is

**BearFighter: **Grrrrrrr…………gets ready to pounce

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Meep

**BearFighter: **That's what I thought

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **How did Jasper do it?

**BearFighter: **How the hell should I know?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Okay then…how did you get past Edward? I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate you on his computer without his permission.

**BearFighter: **Ummm….actually…I didn't think about that.

**BearFighter: **Jasper?

**IFeelYourPain: **Yeah?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Hey! Where'd you come from!!

**BearFighter: **Where's Eddie-poo?

**IFeelYourPain: **I don't know. I haven't seen him. Is he with you Bella?

**IFeelYourPain: **No, I haven't seen him in about an hour.

**BearFighter: **Where the hell could he have gotten off to?

**IFeelYourPain: **Uh Oh!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Uh oh what?

**BearFighter: **I think we've found Eddie!

**BearFighter: **Whoops! I mean Edward!

**IFeelYourPain: **Wetsxdcfvgbhyul;ijueginesrftgujkvjndi

**BearFighter: **Ercdvftubgynhc\jmvijinunivucinvuenv

**IFeelYourPain: **We've got to go…uh…well run!

**BearFighter: **Bye!!

_IFeelYourPain and BearFighter have left the room._

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Guys!!! What happened!? Are you okay? CAN I STILL WATCH THE VIDEO? SOMEBODY TALK TO ME!!!!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **meep


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not have anything against hobos or gays so please don't take offense to anything in this story. Hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or this story. They belong to the great Stephenie Meyer.**_

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **So…frogs huh? grins mischievously

**SpeedDemon100: **I don't know what you're talking about shifty eyes

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Edward! glares

**SpeedDemon100: **Okay, okay…I'm scared of frogs! They're all slimy…and…green! ashamed faced

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Green?

**SpeedDemon100: **I'm not a big fan of green. It's so…green.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Then how do you manage to live in forks where everything is green?

**SpeedDemon100: **I…I don't know. I've just never noticed it before.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **You are probably the weirdest person/vampire I've ever met.

**SpeedDemon100: **Hehe…yes…but that's why you love me! shouts triumphantly

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **No…I love you because you're sweet, and kind, and wonderful, and handsome, and caring, and loving…along with about a million other reasons.

**SpeedDemon100: **Now how am I supposed to top that! whines

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **You can't. smiles smugly

**SpeedDemon100: **Sigh

**SpeedDemon100: **I love you too, though

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I know

**SpeedDemon100: **So…what now?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I don't know…I'm used to talking to you face to face, not online. shrugs

**SpeedDemon100: **Hey, did you have fun with Alice this after noon? smiles innocently

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **glares hey, did you have fun singing Barbie Girl running around in a tutu?

**SpeedDemon100: **YOU SAW THE VIDEO??!!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I saw the video giggles

**SpeedDemon100: **Did…did you see the…whole…video?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I saw the WHOLE video?

**SpeedDemon100: **So…you saw…

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I saw you dressed like a hobo running around Central Park yelling 'I'm a gay hobo! I like frogs!' lmao

**SpeedDemon100: **I didn't have a choice Bella!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I know, I know, but that doesn't stop it from being freaking hilarious!!!

**SpeedDemon100: **It happened years ago, let's just put this behind us.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Hate to break it to you, but as long as that video exists (and Jasper and Emmett guard it with their lives) it will never be forgotten.

**SpeedDemon100: **Yes, I know.

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **HEY BELLA!!! jumps up and down

**SpeedDemon100: **Who are you!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Mike?

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **The one and only, Bella dear

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **What are you doing here?

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **What? Is it so wrong to want to talk to my favorite gal? hurt expression

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Jessica isn't here.

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **I meant you Bella!

**SpeedDemon100: **GET OUT OF HERE NEWTON!!!!

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **Who are you? SpeedDemon. Are you on drugs or something?

**SpeedDemon100: **No! I am not on drugs!

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **So…Bella…have you finally decided to dump Edward and take you rightful place by my side?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Ew! Mike! No! Never! sticks finger down throat and gags

**SpeedDemon100: **YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE COMING IN HERE AND TALKING TO BELLA LIKE THAT!!!!!

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **Who are you? Some random guy trying to get in good with my girl?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I am not your girl Mike!!!!!!!!!

**SpeedDemon100: **And I am no random guy…I am Bella's guy!!!

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **Look, I know everyone wants to be me, but you need to stop deluding yourself with these fake fantasies.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **What the hell?

**SpeedDemon100: **I don't want to be you. You're not Bella's guy…I am. And I'm her _boyfriend._

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **Ha! Who are you really?

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **Eric? Tyler?

**SpeedDemon100: **Try EDWARD!!!!

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **Edward?

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **_The_ Edward Cullen?

**SpeedDemon100: **Yeah, the one and only!

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **Meep

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I think you should go Mike

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **I'm not afraid of you _Cullen_!!! shakes fist defiantly

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Liar

**SpeedDemon100: **Would you like me to change that? glares daggers

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **Um…um…I…I think I here my mom calling! turns to run away

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **Call me Bella!

**SpeedDemon100: **Grrrrrr………..growls

**BlondeHairedStudMuffin: **Or not!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **That was interesting

**SpeedDemon100: **I guess you could say that

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **You know I love you and only you right?

**SpeedDemon100: **I know, but I still don't like the fact that Newton doesn't seem to know that.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **He's just a hard headed, idiot.

**SpeedDemon100: **Yes, he is.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Are you coming over tonight?

**SpeedDemon100: **Of course.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Good, see you in a few minutes. smiles

**SpeedDemon100: **Okay, be there soon. smiles back

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Bye, love you

**SpeedDemon100: **Bye, love you too


	4. Chapter 4

_This is my longest chapter ever!!! Seven pages on Word!! I know, I'm shocked too!! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the story and the characters!_

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **What's wrong Bella?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I tripped down the stairs!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Where's Edward? Didn't he catch you?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **He's hiding from Emmett and his _frogs_!!!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Okaaay…no comment

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **My ankle really, _really _hurts, Carlisle!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **What color is it?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Purple and green

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Purple and green? Is it swollen?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **It's larger than usual

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Describe your ankle to me.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **It's purple with green poke-a-dots and really soft and fluffy.

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Fluffy?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Yelp, I just want to rub it all over my face!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **That's not normal, Bella!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **The rubbing on my face thing or the description?

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Well…both, but I was talking about the description.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Really? Because my other ankle looks just like it.

**Baking101: **Are you alright Bella?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **No! My ankle is unusual!

**Baking101: **That's horrible dear! Do you need a hug?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **(sniff, sniff) yes!

**Baking101: **How did you get hurt?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Eddie didn't catch me!

**Baking101: **He didn't!!? I'll have to have a long talk with him!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Are you gonna punish him!?

**Baking101: **Maybe

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Now back to your ankle…does it still hurt?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Not as bad, but a little.

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Is it still purple and green?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Yes

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Hmmmm….I'll have to check my medical books.

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **I'll be right back.

_NeedStiches?...CallMe__is away._

**Baking101: **Oh Bella! I made a fresh batch of cookies for when you come over this afternoon!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Esme, you didn't have to do that for me!

**Baking101: **It was no trouble. I love testing out my cooking skills on you.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Well, thank you very much. Your treats are always delicious.

**Baking101: **No, thank you.

_NeedStiches?...CallMe__has returned._

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **I'm back!!!

**Baking101: **What did you find out, honey?

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Bella, I have some very bad news.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **What is it?

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **I looked in my text books and there's only one type of infection that fits your symptoms.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **What is it, Carlisle!!!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **You have Sypthysositis.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Heh?

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **It is a very deadly disease that if we don't amputate your feet within the next twenty-four hours will kill you!!!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Oh No!!! Then what will I do?! I won't be able to walk!!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **It is a very tragic situation, but it's either that or die.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I guess if you put it that way…I would rather lose my feet.

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Okay, I'll set you up an appointment.

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Dr. Garner!! Are you there?

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **Yes, Dr. Cullen, I'm here.

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Good. Now, will you please set up an appointment for Miss Isabella Swan to have her feet amputated?

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **Yes sir, but why?

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **She has come down with a very serious case of Sypthysositis.

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **Oh my! That is very serious indeed!

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **I'll make the appointment right away!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Very good. Thank you.

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **My pleasure.

**Baking101: **Thank you so much Dr. Garner! You don't know what it means to me! Bella is like a daughter to me, I don't know what I would do if something happened to her!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Esme!! Thank you! You are like a mother to me! It's so nice to hear you say that!

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **You're very welcome Mrs. Cullen.

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Are you going to be okay, Bella?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I'll have to be I guess.

**Baking101: **You're so brave, dear!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Thanks

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Everything will be okay.

**SpeedDemon100: **What will be okay?

**Baking101: **Bella's surgery.

**SpeedDemon100: **WHAT!!!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Bella's surgery.

**SpeedDemon100: **I heard you the first time, but why does she need surgery!!!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Because my feet are purple and green and soft and fluffy! Okay! Happy now! I said it!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **And because of those symptoms, she has Sypthysositis.

**SpeedDemon100: **Purple and green, you say?

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Yes, why?

**SpeedDemon100: **Bella, are you by any chance wearing socks?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Yeah, your point is?

**SpeedDemon100: **Would you mind taking them off?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Then my feet will be cold!

**SpeedDemon100: **Just do it Bella!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Make me!

**SpeedDemon100: **Okay, let's make a deal. If you take your socks off I'll…?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **You'll kiss me!

**SpeedDemon100: **I already kiss you

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I mean a real kiss, not those silly chaste kisses!

**SpeedDemon100: **….Okay, I'll push the boundaries for a little bit if you take your socks off.

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Okay!!!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **They're off!

**SpeedDemon100: **What do your feet look like now?

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **HOLY TWIN COWS!!!!!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **What is it Bella?!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **My feet! They're back to normal!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I no longer have hisugiueni infection, or what ever it was called!!!!

**Baking101: **That's wonderful, sweetheart!!!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **You're the greatest doctor in the entire world, Carlisle!!!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **No problem, Bella. Glad to be of service.

**SpeedDemon100: **Actually…I think I'm the one that cured her.

**Baking101: **Umm…no you didn't, you caused it!!!

**SpeedDemon100: **What! No I didn't!

**Baking101: **Yes, you did! You didn't catch her!

**SpeedDemon100: **But…but…Emmett…and…the…_frogs_!!!

**Baking101: **That's no excuse! Apologize to Bella!

**SpeedDemon100: **Fine!

**SpeedDemon100: **I'm soooo sorry Bella!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I'll forgive you if…I get two _real_ kisses!

**SpeedDemon100: **Okay!! It'll be my pleasure!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **Yay!

**SpeedDemon100: **I'll be over in a sec.!

**HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou: **I'll be waiting!

_HelloFloor…NiceToMeetYou and SpeedDemon100__have logged off._

**Baking101: **Awe, young love!

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **It's wonderful isn't it??

**Baking101: **It really is.

**Baking101: **Hey Carlisle?

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Yes, honey?

**Baking101: **You want to go to bed?

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **But we can't sleep.

**Baking101: **I wasn't planning on sleeping.

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Then what…?

**Baking101: **Wink, wink

**NeedStiches?...CallMe: **Ohhhhh!!!! I'm on my way!!!

**Baking101: **Okay!

_NeedStiches?...CallMe and Baking101__Have logged off._

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **The appointment's all set, Dr. Cullen!

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **Dr. Cullen?

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **Dr. Cullen?

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **Are you still there?

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **Are you ignoring me?!

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **Do I still get to cut someone's feet off!?

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **Please!!

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **Pretty please!?

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **Arrrgggggg!! Fine then!! I'll ignore you too!

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **………

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **……….

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **……….

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **I give! I give! Please talk to me!!!

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **You hurt my feelings Dr. Cullen!!

**ILikeCuttin'Things!: **SOB!!!!


End file.
